Of Lateness and Locker Walks
by infalliblejily
Summary: Lily Evans is late for a very important test, so she decides to make the most of it. Modern Highschool!AU OOC Read and Review please!


Of Lateness and Locker Walks

Word Count: 1,033

Disclaimer: Maybe, if I was JK, I'd be calling Warner Brothers to let them know about the upcoming Marauders movie. But I'm not.

Modern AU

* * *

James Potter, a boy of seventeen, was something special. He had messy jet-black hair and eyes the color of caramel. He had a strong jaw line and was considered very handsome by the rest of the school population.

If you asked Lily Evans (who was also seventeen) what she liked so much about James Potter she would reply with a shrug. In truth, she loved everything about James Potter. From the way he bit his lip when he was working to the way he used his hands so animatedly when he talked.

Now, a bit about Lily, Lily was one of those people that radiated kindness. Everything about her was warm.

Kind, sparkling green eyes. Warm, tinkling laugh.

 _Kind, Warm._

* * *

James was outgoing and bright. His personality added to his insanely good looks.

Outgoing demeanor. Bright smile.

 _Outgoing, Bright._

* * *

Our story starts on a dull Tuesday. Lily, who was rushing to her third period after break, had forgotten her book in her locker. This book was so essential because she had an open-note test that was worth forty percent of her grade. Her professor was slightly crazy. She was bordering on a ninety-three percent in the class and if she got a C, the teacher would not permit her to be in the class for the next semester and the class was required.

She reached her classroom, which was at the end of her colossal campus, and finally remembered that she had left such an important book in her locker. Her locker, which was incidentally in the middle of the school. She only had three minutes until the bell rang. She sprinted and was finally turning the corner of the hall where her locker was, when she ran into a hard and tall wall. A hard and tall wall that smelled amazing and so intoxicating to Lily. She breathed in the scent, and then she remembered that there was no wall in that particular area. She blushed as red as a cherry, which was the flavor of Chapstick she wore, and stumbled back. She would've fallen if not for the strong hands that steadied her.

"Whoa, you all right there Lily?"

Lily could only give a hum of confirmation. He released her form and took one of her hands.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. You're probably going to be late. Didn't you have a big test? Oh, you did. Sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Have I mentioned how sorry I am? I-"

"It's all right James. I just have to get to my locker." The bell sounded. Lily, as much as she loved seeing James flustered, had a test to take. The bell had reminded her of that.

"Oh. Well I'll walk you to your locker and then your class. It's the least I can do for making you late for such an important test."

It was now Lily's turn to be flustered, "Thanks, I guess."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. He loved seeing Lily blush. He had not let go of her hand on the short walk to her locker but had to let go when they reached it. Lily's hand, which was usually warm, felt cold when he let go.

On the few minutes of the walk back to her class (they were speed walking) they engaged in conversation. Lily wouldn't admit it until much later that it was more flirting rather than actual conversation.

They reached her class much sooner than anyone would've liked and Lily's hand perched over the door, ready to knock.

"Listen, I'm _really_ sorry," he paused, "Can I tell you something?"

Lily looked at him imploringly, eyes inquisitive.

* * *

 _Kind, Warm._

* * *

He returned her gaze with a dazzling smile that made Lily's knees weak. She would've fallen if not for the door she was leaning on.

* * *

 _Outgoing, Bright._

* * *

"I really enjoyed talking to you." A blush crept along his neck, "Maybe we could do it again? Over dinner? Or lunch or breakfast? Whatever you want."

Lily responded with a feeble jerk of her head and a small smile. His face broke into a wide grin and Lily was glad that she was late to such an important test and forgot her book in her locker. In fact, if she could redo the day and was given the choice to be prompt with all her supplies, she wouldn't, just to see that smile on his face again.

Lily suddenly became aware that she was being lifted off of the ground. James had become so elated that he picked her up and twirled her around, smiling so hard that Lily was afraid that his face would crack. Lily, upon seeing his infectious smile couldn't stop laughing. He set her down and kissed her cheek.

"You've made me so happy, Lil. Ace that test for me yeah?"

Lily nodded and unconsciously lifted her hand to touch the spot where it still tingled from when he had kissed her.

James laughed and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Lily's eyes fluttered shut at the contact.

"See you on our date then. I'm thinking tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven."

"Uh-huh."

She walked into her class and started the test. She did not see the happy dance that James did when she closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

In a week, she would be informed that she was the only one who got full marks on the exam. She would tell James that she had 'aced the test for him' (and herself of course), just like he had asked the week before. He would smile in a way that would make Lily's stomach flip. He would congratulate her for being the only one to get a perfect score. She would stammer while thanking him. They would stand there, beaming like idiots at each other. Someone would knock into Lily and she would fall into James's embrace. He would chuckle and plant a soft, but firm kiss on her lips and she would go a bright red to match her hair.

He'd say, "Thanks, Lil."

She, being confused, would frown and ask, "For what?"

He would reply with, "For just being you."

* * *

 _Kind, Warm, Outgoing, Bright._

* * *

~infalliblejily


End file.
